User blog:EmeraldTulip/I Would Really Appreciate Opinions
So... hello, everyone! I've been having some writing troubles lately (curse you, writer's block!) so I came up with some Mighty Med story ideas during a brainstorm session (because I've been focusing a ton on my EF and LR stuff, and I want to write more for MM). They're on my fanfiction profile, but I'll post them below, too. Any feedback, about ideas for stories or if you'd like to see a particular story, would be welcome! Cold as Ice—‘No… no, it couldn't be. This simply could not be his best friend. Oliver would never do the horrible things Diablo had done. Never. But the eyes… his eyes were the same. Colder than he remembered, but the same. “Oliver…” his voice broke. And the horribly familiar (yet so distant) gaze turned on him.’ AU. (Kaz, Oliver, Skylar S.; Friendship/Drama/Angst/Tragedy; T; 9; In Progress) An AU idea taking place after The Mother of all Villains. Kaz-centric, but primarily 'about' Oliver. Very Kaziver-friendship-centric. A pretty interesting idea, in my opinion. Tread Lightly—“‘Be careful, for when she is released, your greatest desires will become your worst nightmares.’ / ‘I know you know what you want. Just ask for it, and it all will be yours…’ / ‘I-I wish… I w-wish—’ / ‘Stop! Just everybody stop!’” / There is only one rule in this game: be carful what you wish for. (Kaz, Oliver, Skylar S., OC; Adventure/Drama/Friendship; T; 9; Undergoing Revision) Hmm... I don't know what to say about this story. A totally random idea that popped into my head, and it morphed into a huge project. Huh. Beating Heart—He didn’t know if he could pinpoint the exact moment that his admiration for Skylar Storm turned into love. (Skylar S; Romance/Friendship; K; 8) I finally got a Skoliver idea! It's sorta introspective, and Oliver-centric going through the years, with a healthy dose of Skylar Storm comics. I don't really like the title very much, too cheesy. I might need help with that. Everything I Know is a Lie - ‘He’s in shock. Complete shock. His whole life, he’s been lied to by someone you should always be able to trust. His mother lied. And he can’t comprehend it.’ One-shot. Oliver-centric. Takes place during The Mother of All Villains. (Oliver, Bridget, Kaz, Skylar S.; Drama/Angst/Family; T; 9; In Progress) Oliver's inner thoughts when he found out that his mother was a villain. Warning Signs - What can you do when the last things you say to your best friend before a terrible accident are awful so-called truths about them? What can you do when your best friend’s life hangs in the balance? What lengths will you go to see them, just so you can apologize for what you said? How do you even know if your friend ever wants to see you again? (Kaz, Skylar S., Oliver, OC; Friendship/Hurt/Comfort; T; 9) Kaz-centric because I can! It may not be up for a while, but I'm definitely doing it! The Life We’ve Lost - Liar. Schemer. Thief. Murderer. Traitor. These are just a few examples of the labels assigned to him since he joined his mother. Every word is true. He lied to his friends. He came up with plots to destroy everything his loved ones held dear. He stole precious items. He killed anyone who stood in his way. He betrayed them all. All in the name of power and Mr. Terror. (Oliver, Bridget, Kaz, Skylar S.; Action, Drama, Angst; T; 10; In Progress) Fairly dark, but I quite like this idea. Multi-chapter. It's most definitely an AU. Bound - ‘“You’re not real,” he muttered, resting his forehead against the bars of his prison, his cage. “Every time, you come to talk to me. But you’re not real. You never are.” But he didn’t expect the hand to reach through the bars and rest on his shoulder. “This time, I’m real. I promise.”’ They were faced with tests that were designed so they would fail. Literally everything they did would be used against them. All they could do was rely on each other and hope they would get out alive. (More characters than listed.) (A sort of what-if based on facts from Elite Force) (Kaz, Skylar S., Oliver; Friendship/Tragedy; T; 9) Well... this was a random idea that popped into my head. So (and spoilers ahead for Elite Force, don't say I didn't warn you!) we know that Mighty Med gets destroyed by a group of unknown villains. But the what-if part is: what if our favorite trio got captured there? BOOM! This happened. I actually really like this idea, so when I get a solid plot line for this, I'll start! (NOTE: title is subject to change) Powerless - Skylar doesn’t care about her friends hurting her anymore. All she wants is to have all of them stop lying to her. She knows the truth, and having them lie is the worst thing they could do to her. One-shot. Post series finale. (Skylar S., Oliver, Kaz; Angst/Friendship; K; 9) Not sure when this is going up, but I did really like this idea. (The font is weird, I know. I tried changing it, to no avail. Copy-paste can be quite annoying, huh? XD) (Any feedback would be appreciated! :D) ~Emerald Category:Blog posts